America's Favorite Houseguest
(previously known as America's Favorite Juror) is an award given to the fan favorite during the finale of Big Brother seasons. The winner of the award receives $25,000. Viewers can vote online for whom they wish to win the award. The America's Favorite Houseguest award was first introduced in Big Brother All-Stars (US). Originally, the prize was only limited to jury members in Big Brother All Stars, Big Brother 9 (US), and Big Brother 10, where it was called the America's Choice Jury Prize. Since Big Brother 11 (US), all houseguests have been eligible to win the prize (except those who have been expelled or walked from the game), and the name "Fan Favorite Award" was changed to "America's Favorite Houseguest". It was believed that the person who wins the season wasn't allowed to win AFHG but that was proven to be false.http://bigbrothernetwork.com/allison-grodner-interview-big-brother-20-week-10-review/ Due to having twists such as America's Player and America's Winner, the vote was absent during Big Brother 8 (US) and Big Brother: Over The Top. List of America's Favorite Houseguest Winners Trivia * Jeff Schroeder is the only player to win the award twice. ** James Huling made the Top 3 twice, but only won once. * The award was not given in Big Brother 8 due to America's Player. It was not given in Big Brother: Over The Top due to America's Winner. * Every HouseGuest that won the award has won three or more competitions between HOH's and POV's combined. ** They have won at least one or two HoH's and PoV's together. * Victor Arroyo is the first houseguest who was evicted pre-jury to have received the award (although he later returned to the game and made it to the jury stage). ** He is followed by Cody Nickson, who also returned and made it to the jury. Cody also has the lowest placement for a winner, as he finished 11th on Big Brother 19. *** Victor and Cody both returned to the game via their season's respective Battle Back Competition. **** Both Victor and Cody had a showmance with a girl, and both got engaged. ** Howard Overby and Jason Roy are the only permanently evicted pre-jury houseguests to be runners-up for the award. * Starting with Big Brother 18 each winner of the award has gotten into a relationship with a fellow female houseguest during or after the show: Victor Arroyo and Nicole Franzel, Cody Nickson and Jessica Graf, Tyler Crispen and Angela Rummans. ** Victor and Nicole are engaged. ** Cody and Jessica are married and have one child together. ** Tyler and Angela have officially moved in together. * Elissa Slater was the first female to receive the award and not be blonde. She was followed by Nicole Anthony. * James Zinkand is the first LGBT winner of the award, followed by Ross Mathews. ** Jason Roy is the first LGBT runner-up, followed by Natalie Negrotti & Tommy Bracco. * Ross Mathews and Tyler Crispen have the highest placements for a winner, finishing in 2nd place on Celebrity Big Brother 1 (US) and Big Brother 20 (US) respectively. * Sheila Kennedy was the first known female runner-up for this award. She was followed by Nicole Franzel on Big Brother 16, Natalie Negrotti on Big Brother 18, and Shannon Elizabeth on Celebrity Big Brother 1 (US). * Ian Terry, Ross Mathews and Tyler Crispen are the only finalists either to win or to be the runner-up for the award. ** Nicole Franzel, who won Big Brother 18, was the runner-up of the award in her original season on Big Brother 16, but not during 18. ** Daniele Donato, who was the runner-up for Big Brother 8, was the runner-up for the award in her second season on Big Brother 13. During her original season, there was no award. ** Ironically, Ian had won the season and was runner-up for the award, while Ross and Tyler were the runners-up of their seasons but the winners of the award. * Donny Thompson is the oldest houseguest to receive the award. ** He also received the highest known percentage of votes to win the award of any houseguest, receiving over 5 million votes out of 10 million. * Big Brother 19 had the most votes for America's Favorite Houseguest, with over fifteen million. * The winner and both runners-up in Big Brother 18 were all minorities, with one of them being Asian-American (James Huling is Korean) and the other two being Hispanic-American (Victor Arroyo is Puerto Rican and Natalie Negrotti is Venezuelan). **Coincidentally, Natalie was in a showmance with both Victor and James at two separate points, making it the first and second time that a showmance has made it into the top three together. *Big Brother 21 was the first season with the winner and both runners-up all made into Final 5, completed by Nicole Anthony in 3rd place, Cliff Hogg III in 4th place, and Tommy Bracco in 5th place. References Category:Post-Game Category:Gameplay